Blind Hope
by Grey'sAnatomyFandom
Summary: The idea behind this story is that Arizona goes on the plane to Boise. The plane crashed in the Season 8 finale. Callie has no idea. The storyline is that Arizona might actually die because of her open femur fracture and the infection from sitting out in the woods for days. Lexie, however, lives. Mark never dies and Derek didn't hurt his hand as bad. Teddy never gets fired either.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction: Blind Hope

This specific story will be told by dual perspectives: Arizona and Callie. The idea behind this story is that Arizona goes on the plane to Boise. The plane crashed in the Season 8 finale. Callie has no idea. The storyline is that Arizona does actually die because of her open femur fracture and the infection from sitting out in the woods for days. Lexie, however, lives instead. Mark never dies and Derek didn't hurt his hand as bad. It's only broken. Teddy never gets fired either. This is my very first Fan Fiction. Please tell me if you like it and if it's worth it to keep writing. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Arizona POV

I open my eyes and all I see is the blazing sun staring down on me. Looking around I see most of my colleagues who were on the plane with me. _The plane crashed _I think to myself. Getting up is a struggle but then, I realize I have no feeling in my left leg. I rip open my navy blue scrubs and see my femur. _This can't be happening to someone like me._ "Mer and I are going to go look for Derek. It shouldn't take long to find him. Mark is looking for Lexie as we speak." Cristina said. She was speaking so fast that she hadn't even noticed my leg till I said "I would love to come and be more of a help but I can't get up." Cristina, looking confused, comes over and asks what I'm talking about. "I have an open femur fracture. Go look for Derek it's not like I'm going somewhere anytime soon."

Callie POV

I had just finished a ten hour surgery. _Ugh. I'm exhausted. I need a long nap._ Walking to the coffee cart I run into Teddy_. _"Hey what's up?" She sighs before she answers me. "Well Arizona has been really upset lately and I'm worried about her. I mean she's my best friend. I should probably call her once her plane has landed. Well I just got paged to the ER, so, have a nice night." "You too Teddy." I say as she walks past me. Sitting in the cafeteria, I wonder, when is Arizona's flight going to be over? I check my watch and it reads 11:34. Her plane should land here in about thirty minutes or so. I'm so excited to get to talk to her after she chose to take Alex's spot on the plane to Boise.

Arizona POV

I hear nothing but the chirps of birds and faint sounds of my friends calling "Derek" and "Lexie". I decide to try and find something that could stabilize my leg so it doesn't get badly infected. Searching, I find a long piece of a thick rope like plant. _This should do it._ Pulling tightly on the plant and tying it in a knot around my leg should help it so it won't bleed as much. Providing pressure to the injury should stop the bleeding even if that pressure is a plant and my own two hands. I hear footsteps and look up to find Lexie, Mark, Meredith, Cristina, and Derek. _Thank god all of my friends are okay._ If only I was fully functional. "I'll check for a First Aid kit." Derek says as he starts toward the inside of the destroyed plane. Meredith and Cristina help with my leg while Mark and Lexie head out to look for supplies. Probably smart since we're going to need food and water.

Callie POV

I've been trying to get a hold of Arizona but she isn't answering. Her flight ended over two hours ago. _Maybe her phone is dead._ I decide to call Teddy and ask her if she knows anything. "Hey it's Callie. Have you tried to call or text Arizona yet?" Teddy answers seconds later "I've called and texted. I even tried to call Cristina but I got no answer. Their phones are probably just dead or they have no service. That happens to me all the time. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Goodnight. See you at work." With that she hung up leaving me lying in my bed staring at the ceiling.

Arizona POV

The next morning my throat is dry and I can barely breathe. Cristina was looking at me from across the way. As I gasp for air my friends wake up to the discomforting noise. My hands start to shake uncontrollably and everyone runs over. Mark gives me some water from our supply and a little bit of food. I eat the food and swallow the water and all of my symptoms stop. Relieved, I try to calm myself down. We should only be in the woods for a few more hours anyway. We can only hope. A few more days pass and we start to get worried. _How could they not realize that a scheduled plane didn't land? This plane was expected to land in Boise days ago. _ Mark starts to search for any type of phone or radio he could find. Suddenly the world goes black.

Callie POV

I wake up to my pager going off. It reads: Torres ER immediately. As I walk into the kitchen to start brewing coffee I realize it has been **days** since the plane to Boise should have landed. _Where are my friends and my wife?_ I wonder. I am startled out of my inner thoughts by a hard pound on the door. "Callie? Are you there? I'm getting really worried about Arizona and everyone else." I instantly recognize the voice and open my door to let Teddy in the apartment. She starts to ramble on and on about all of the possibilities. "Their plane was supposed to land days ago! Where are they? Why haven't they answered my calls or texts? I'm freaking out here!"

Arizona POV

Next thing I know I see Meredith and Derek looking down on me. "What happened?" I asked my voice rough and scratchy. "You passed out. Your leg is very badly infected and there is nothing we can do about it. I'm so sorry." Derek says. "But I have a wife. I have a child and a life to go home to. What if they don't find us in time to save my leg or my own life for that matter?" Blank stares and silence fill the woods while I imagine the worst possible outcome. _Death._ A sudden static noise breaks the silence and we hear a voice. "If you guys are still alive and can hear this I want you to know that we are on our way to your crash site. We should be there shortly. Five hours tops." Finally_. Help._

Callie POV

_I'm calling the Boise airport right away._ I think as I go into my room to get my phone. I dial the airports number and ask about the plane that was supposed to land five days ago. "Hello this is Dr. Torres I'm wondering about a plane that was scheduled to land about a week ago. The only passengers were doctors from Seattle." The lady who answered the phone said "That plane has crashed. Our people are flying to go get them. We have found their location. How many people were attending the plane?" As I think who boarded the plane I write on a piece of paper all of the names of my colleagues. 1. Arizona 2. Meredith 3. Cristina 4. Derek 5. Mark "There were six people who were on the plane Arizona, Derek, Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, and Mark." I say. "Thanks for your help Dr. Torres we will update you as soon as we know more." With that she hung up leaving me with a silent tear rolling down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Callie POV

_How could this tragedy happen? How could this happen to my wife? My friends? My colleagues? _ These were the thoughts floating around my head all night. I didn't get one minute of sleep. The next thing I have to do is go to work and tell Teddy and my other colleagues who were never on the plane. _The plane that crashed._ I slowly got out of bed and got ready for work. Today was going to be a long day. When I arrived at work I headed straight to the cardio wing. Teddy was working on updating her charts. She looked up and smiled at me obviously hoping for good news about Arizona. "Hey did you hear anything from Arizona and the others yet? I really need some good news right about now. My interns suck and I'm not in the mood. So, did you hear anything about Arizona?" I put a fake smile on my face and tried to stay strong. "Yeah I heard something about Arizona" "Really? That's great." Teddy said with her smile still shining. "The plane that our friends were on crashed. When I called the airport they said that they'd found the crash site and were heading out to go get them. I'm so sorry."

Arizona POV

I wonder if Callie knows about the crash. I hope she doesn't. She would get so worried and I don't want her to be worried. That's the least thing I liked about Callie she got worried way to easily. Seconds later I start to sweat a lot. Next thing I know I'm shaking again. I drink some water and eat some of our food but nothing was helping me. _The infection._ My leg was causing these spasms. I was going into shock over and over again. If our saviors don't get here soon I was for certain going to die. I waved for the others to come to me. Each of them tried to help me when I had my spasms. I finally told them not to bother. I told them to just be with me. "I'm dying." I say. Everyone went silent. I thought I heard the noise of a chopper but I realized I was probably just being delusional. _I don't want to die._ Cristina got up and said "That's a chopper! There's a chopper!" Suddenly I hear Mark yell "Robbins!"

Callie POV

I feel empty as I sit in an on call room crying on the floor, my back against the beige colored wall. My crying had no emotion. I was just silently crying looking into the dim lit room. A knock on the door interrupts my grieving. "Callie? We need you in the pit." Said Bailey. _I never told her._ I walk out of the room with my mascara streaming down my face. "What's wrong with you" _I have to tell her about Arizona and the others._ I lean into her ear and whisper "Arizona, Lexie, Mark, Derek, Cristina, and Meredith were all in a plane crash. People are on their way to the crash site as we speak. They said it should take about five hours to get to them." Bailey stands there speechless her mouth gaping wide open. "We have a patient." She says.

Arizona POV

I hear footsteps but I can't see anything except black dots. _This isn't good. I'm dying. I'm really dying._ I have lost feeling in one of my arms. I hear Derek yelling at people I've never heard before. "We are here to rescue six of you. Are you all accounted for?" says a strange voice I don't recognize. _The rescue team is here._ I can't hear the chopper anymore but I can still hear faint sounds. All of the sudden I can feel the movement of swaying. _I'm being carried._ I think as I now notice that someone is holding onto my shoulders. Hearing the chopper start makes my heart beat fast like I'm afraid to leave the woods we've all been living in for almost a week. The last thing I notice before I see pitch black is the movement of being lifted off the ground of the earth.

Callie POV

"Hello? This is Dr. Torres" I say as I answer an unknown number. "Hello this is Paul Anderson. I'm on the rescue team for plane crash victims. I understand that you called asking about your colleagues. I've just called to tell you we are flying all victims to Seattle Grace Mercy West at this very moment. We are about halfway there so expect six patients coming in thirty minutes tops." As I process this information a question occurs to me "What kind of trauma should we be expecting?" Paul sighs and says "Multiple lacerations on all of them, one broken hand, and an open femur fracture with a severe infection." Understanding what she had just heard Callie replies "Okay thanks for the information I will make sure everyone is in the loop and knows what is going on. Thanks again. See you soon."

Arizona POV

The infection in my leg repeatedly makes me lose consciousness around every five minutes. I haven't been able to see anything since I heard the chopper flying above us in the woods. I'm starting to get worried and wonder where we are headed. I try to eavesdrop on the pilot's conversation when I hear the words "Seattle Grace Mercy West". If only I could move I would get up and ask if we were going there. I try to talk but my throat is too dry and seems like it keeps getting worse. I would like something to drink but my throat is so swollen I don't think it would do any good. My heart starts racing and I can't seem to know why. Next thing I know, I'm waking up again. _This has got to stop. Can't they_ _do something about me losing consciousness all the time?_

Callie POV

I had just finished telling everyone the news about how all of our friends our coming back. I informed them on the injuries that I was told. My pager went off when I was just finished talking to them. It read: "Torres Helipad Six Patients." I told my colleagues to follow me and that they had just arrived. Everyone was wondering who the person was who had the very dangerous open femur fracture along with the severe infection. I could only hope they weren't dead yet seeing as the infection could kill them before they even got here. As we ride the elevator up to the roof we prepare ourselves for what we're going to see when those doors open. The beep that the elevator makes when you reach your destination made us all jump out of our skin. When the doors open I see them helping Mark and Lexie out of the chopper. They weren't on gurneys so their injuries weren't very bad. Next, Cristina and Meredith came out of the doorway. _Where is Arizona?_ Derek is on a gurney as they take him out from the chopper. Finally they bring out Arizona but as soon as they put the gurney on the ground her heart starts beating rapidly and then stops beating at all. We all watch as a paramedic rushes to her and started CPR. They didn't get her heart beating again until about forty-five seconds later. I heard my name "Dr. Torres" being called. I looked around. The paramedic waved his hand so I could see him. "I need you to look at this." I run over to Arizona and see that she is the one with the open femur fracture and the severe infection. We are about to start moving when Arizona's heart stops for the second time since she's been here.

Arizona POV

I feel us land. Once again I hear the words "Seattle Grace Mercy West" and decide that we are probably there. The movement in the way my gurney moves you can tell that I'm being lifted down to the ground out of the chopper. I feel my heart rate speed up and then the world goes black. Soon enough I wake up again with the same feeling of being tired and sick. When I hear a certain name I try to speak but my throat won't allow it. The name "Dr. Torres" made me feel like I'm going to survive all of this. I can feel Callie's warmth as she gets closer. If only I could move. Just grab her hand. But I can't. This time my heart rate doesn't speed up I just feel my whole body stop. Next thing I know I hear a calming voice saying that I was in the ICU recovering from surgery. My throat now felt normal. I tried to say something but the voice cut me off "Don't try and talk just yet. Your severe infection caused a lot of damage to your leg but Dr. Torres did an experimental surgery and we're waiting to see what the outcome is. So far we haven't had to amputate your leg and we're hoping we won't have to. I'll send Dr. Torres in now."

Callie POV

I quietly walk into Arizona's room being careful not to startle her. As I pull a chair up I see Arizona shift the position of her head._ She must be awake._ I sit down and grab her hand and hold on tight making sure not to let her feel alone. "Arizona?" I say with a mellow voice. "C-cal-lie" Arizona says stuttering taking breaths between syllables. I kiss the top of her head. "Would you like some water?" Taking a deep breath before she answers Arizona replies "Y-es." Callie holds out the pink plastic cup for Arizona. She didn't even try to grab it. _What's going on?_ I wonder. "Arizona?" She simply says "Yes?" with a scratchy horse tone voice. "Grab the water. I'm holding it out to you." Arizona doesn't move. "Callie? Are my eyes open?" I immediately think that's a dumb question so I answer "Uh yeah. Why?" Then it hits me. "I can't see."


End file.
